kamenraidofandomcom-20200215-history
Five Riders vs. King Dark
is the second movie based off the ''Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider X. It unites the first five Kamen Riders. Synopsis During a motocross practice, Keisuke Jin is ambushed by two Myth Cyborgs created by a secret organization that's attempting to control Japan, G.O.D. He transforms into Kamen Rider X, but little does he know that his battle is recorded and analyzed by King Dark, G.O.D.'s commander, to create a super cyborg. Other G.O.D. cyborgs are attacking all over Tokyo and, in the middle of the crisis, the original four Riders return to Japan from different countries around the world. The five Riders unite to lead a counter attack against G.O.D. Characters Kamen Riders Allies Villains *G.O.D. **King Dark **G.O.D. Kaijin ***Akuninkaijin ****Neptune ****Pannic ****Hercules ****Medusa ****Cyclops ****Icarus ****Atlas ****Mach Achilles ****Prometheus ****Hydra ****Chimera ****Ulysses ****Chronos ****Cerberus ****Alseides ****Cadeus ***Shinwakaijin ****Ghengis Khan-Condor ****Toad-Goemon ****Franken Bat (movie-exclusive) Hanuman and the Five Riders Hanuman and the Five Riders (หนุมาน พบ 5 ไอ้มดแดง - Hanuman pob Har Aimoddaeng - literally "Hanuman and the Five Ant Men") is a tokusatsu superhero film produced in 1974 by Chaiyo Productions of Thailand. Chaiyo's own Kamen Rider film, half of it uses footage from the Five Riders vs. King Dark. Although it has never been released in Japan, Kamen Rider fans in Japan refer to it unofficially as . The film teamed the first five Kamen Riders with the Hindu god Hanuman (fresh from his appearance in ''The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army) against X's adversary King Dark (who appears in his regular giant moving statue form, and alternately in a human-sized form), who drinks the fresh blood of young women. He captures a scientist and his girlfriend, and threatens to drain her of her blood unless he use his technology to create an army of mutant animal men to confront the five Riders. Unlike Chaiyo's two official co-productions with Tsuburaya Productions in 1974 (namely The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. the Monster Army ''and ''Jumborg Ace & Giant), this production was unauthorized by Toei Company, Ltd., which produced the Kamen Rider shows. Chaiyo had initially approached Toei, who turned down their plans for producing their own Kamen Rider movie. Notes and V3 also appeared to help X-Rider in his series.]] *This is the only appearance of Kamen Rider #1 and Riderman during the run of Kamen Rider X, as only Rider #2 and V3 appeared in the series. *Hiroshi Fujioka and Takeshi Sasaki reprised their roles as Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider #1 and Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider #2 respectively in this movie, before going on to be absent from the films of the franchise until OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011), almost 36 years later. This movie also marks, even today, the last movie appearance of the Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji in their human forms, although it was done by reusing footage from earlier features. However Hongo and Ichimonji also appeared in their human forms later on in the second-to-last and last episodes of Kamen Rider Stronger. **Hiroshi Fujioka would return in the flesh as Takeshi Hongo along with Ryo Hayami as Keisuke Jin in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai 40 years later. *Joji Yuki refers to himself as "Kamen Rider No. 4" in the movie.